Following The Fox,
by fishkace
Summary: a book in which Harry learn about the truth behind Narutos and Dumbledores odd relationship, as the young looking Naruto teach the student of Hogwart how to play war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to a new story! Sadly you'll have to expect updates to be slow as the one that came before this story should really take priority, hopefully you will like it and possibly review.

**Beta: **UnWrittenFox

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

It wasn't often that Naruto received a letter from one of his ex- boyfriends.

He had, for the most part, faked his own death as a way of breaking up. That may seem horrible however when you have lived as long as Naruto it seems to be the only way.

When the boyfriend, and every so often husband, started to think about how they had met when they were 16 or 20 and now they were 40 or 50 and their little Naruto still looked not a day over 15, it was time to have an unfortunate accident. It had become easier now that they had cars, speed boats and planes.

But his last boyfriend, actually they had been married so his last husband had been different. He was a wizard, they'd met when he was young, and Naruto had left when he was 99. That was sixteen years ago.

He hadn't expected the old man to still be alive, but in many ways he was happy that he had told Dumbledore everything. Dumbledore, being a wizard, had accepted the truth for what it was. They had only spilt apart when it had become too much for Naruto. He hated watching the ones he loved grow old and die.

He and Dumbledore always wrote to each other. They knew everything that the other did and as it was now August, it was within a letter that Dumbledore asked him to come and teach DADA. This letter was one in which he read and, with much regret, had then explained why he couldn't go and teach DADA.

Dumbledore accepted the false reason although knowing it was false. It had just become something they did, but it seemed that this year was different. What with the trouble last year when Dumbledore was forced to take on a ministry witch who had tried to take over the school, until Tom Riddle made himself known to the world once more.

Naruto decided that it was time to go and see his husband. It had been 16 years after all and he still seemed to be going strong. Of course he would be dead in a year, but then Naruto hadn't been to a good funeral in years, centuries even.

_Dear Al,_

_Hello my love. I have spent most of the last year in Japan. The Ninkyo dantai had some trouble so I popped back in to deal with it. Luckily there was not too much violence, if you don't count the 50 or so who are now dead. It has been a hard time but at least I have enough respect in Japan and most still listen to me._

_Can't wait till you die old man. There are some really cute boys back here in the lower ranks. There's one who just got into the Hidden Leaf and he's really cute. If I had ever had sex with a woman, I would say he was a descendant. I just want to gobble him all up! He's a bit too young at the moment though. He's 14 and he hasn't even worked out if he's gay yet, though it's pretty clear to everyone else. He flirts with me without even knowing it, it's so cute!_

_Well, it is fair to say I will once again be declining the post of DADA. I have decided however that I will once again return to Hogwarts though, since the time for war draws closer. I think it would be better to teach your student something a little more war like, lethal and non-lethal take downs. I'm talking about non-magical fighting, weapons, battle tactics, and such. I also think that it's about time that Hogwarts brought back that old forgotten class of The Ninja Arts. I will be there before the first, probably late August. Don't decline, it has already been decided. Just make space in the time table._

_Yours forever, well until you die, Naruto Uzumaki Dumbledore._

Harry was exhausted as he arrived at the Burrow. He had just finished recruiting Professor Slughorn and to finish the day, as he and Dumbledore arrived at the Burrow, they were let in with little hassle by Mrs Weasley to discover Tonks.

"Hello Nymphadora." Dumbledore greeted.

"Hello, Professor. Wotcher, Harry." Tonks replied in greeting.

"Hey Tonks." replied Harry.

"Professor, you have a message." said Tonks in a very odd way, almost like she was talking to a lovesick teen.

"Really, where?" asked Dumbledore, but the question didn't need an answer, as a fox jumped on to the table and walked to the edge close to Dumbledore. He sat down and removed the message, opening it to read.

"Really Dumbledore." sighed Mrs Weasley, "He's young enough to be your grandson, show some resent."

"Who is it?" asked Harry, looking from the chuckling Dumbledore to the grinning Tonks and to the disapproving Mrs Weasley.

"He's an old member of the Order." Weasley informed Harry, "Too young to join in my opinion, but I can't deny that he was good. Beyond us all, he took your parents' death as his fault and disappeared. The only contact we have with him are the letters Dumbledore and he share."

"They're lovers." Tonks butted in.

"I hope not. I hate to think of the legality of that." said the disapproving Mrs Weasley.

Harry was shocked. Dumbledore had a lover and not just any lover! A male lover at that!

"He's in Japan dealing with his Yakuza." Dumbledore informed, his eyes looking up from where he had finished reading. Harry had a feeling that this was just to shock him further. Dumbledore had a male Japanese Mafia-like lover. Looking back down at the letter Dumbledore grew a troubled look upon his face.

"Oh," said Dumbledore, looking up, "he's coming back. He finally accepted my offer; he's finally coming to teach at Hogwarts."

"What?" Tonks exclaimed excitedly. "So I finally get to see him?"

"He accepted the post of DADA teacher?" asked Mrs Weasley, unsure of such a thing, "Are you sure he should teach with his past?"

"Well he has declined the DADA post, but he wants to teach the students the Ninja Arts to better prepare them for the coming war." Dumbledore replied.

"What? I've never heard of the Ninja Arts before. Will they really help?" asked Tonks.

"As much as I hate to say it, I hate to think of children being prepared for war." Mrs Weasley half-heartedly told them. "It would be very useful if they could just do one of the things he can."

"Well if nothing else, it will be good to have him around once again. I will leave you to get settled in then." With that, Dumbledore left with a smile on his face.

It was only after Dumbledore left that Harry noticed just how pale Tonks looked. She looked more down now that she didn't have Dumbledore to play with and so she quickly left.

Harry sat and listened to how Mr Weasley had been promoted and about his new job before being shipped off to bed.

Harry was awoken by the excited commotion of Hermione and Ron.

"When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!" Ron exclaimed, annoyed that he couldn't be the first to spring the news.

"About one o'clock this morning." Harry informed him.

"So what's been going on?" asked Ron.

"Nothing much. I've been stuck at my aunt and uncles haven't I?"

"Oh come off it!" said Ron. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement."

With shared looks Ron and Hermione listened closely. So Harry told them about Slughorn and about meeting Tonks when he arrived the night before. Going down to breakfast he then met Fleur, he also found out that the Weasleys were less than happy that she was getting married to their son or brother Bill.

They also got their O.W.L.S. results which took up most of the day. They were working out what they would now do for N.E.W.T.S.

It was only later that Harry got to ask about this Naruto person. It bugged him because he had never heard of him before. He didn't look like he was in any of the pictures. It didn't help that Mrs Weasley was keeping tight lipped about the whole topic. All she had told him was that he was a nice young lad, and too young in her opinion.

"Well, all I know is that he sent Dumbledore a letter and your mum said he was in the Order." Harry explained. He had Ron, Ginny and Bill along with Hermione in his room. He added "Also Tonks seemed to think that he and Dumbledore were lovers."

"Well I've never heard of him, mate." Ron replied after thinking.

"I have." said Bill. "Fred and George used to call him Uncle Naruto. He was the mastermind behind their first prank and needless to say they did him proud."

"So he's why we had to suffer at their hands for so long!" groaned Ron.

"Most definitely." replied Bill.

"So what can you tell us about him? He's going to be teaching us some new class next year." Harry asked. There was something about this which interested him.

"Not too much. I know he appeared when I was about 6 and from what I remember he appeared when a group of death eaters tried to attack Dumbledore. They had sealed off the area so that the other Order members could not intervene with the fight. There were a lot of death eaters, including He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and when it seemed that Dumbledore couldn't hold any longer, up popped Naruto. He took a Cruciatus Curse for Dumbledore aimed by You-Know-Who and killed five death eaters before anyone knew what was happening! The war got a lot more even when he came. Though...now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen him use magic."

"If he's so powerful, how come I've never heard of him?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I never found out anything about him and I knew what to look for. He just seems to not exist at all. Dumbledore said Naruto was more famous than anyone would think. It seems to me that Naruto just didn't like being known."

So thanks to Bill, Harry was more intrigued in this Naruto guy.

A week went by with Hermione looking for anything on Naruto and the less she found, the harder she looked. It was dinner time and as the house full of people made their way to the table they were stopped by the sound of a loud crack from outside. It was followed by some cursing and the sound of someone throwing up, in the yard. With alarm and ward out, everyone shot through the door of the Burrow to find two blonde boys at the edge of the garden. One of them was on his knees and was the one throwing up. "That's magic? Why would anyone want to do that?"

"You'll get used to it. It's not normally that bad. Although we've managed to come a long way." said the other, who Harry saw had some sort of whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

"How am I supposed to get used to it? I thought you said I didn't have enough magic to be a wizard." said the one on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"You're a late bloomer, that's all. Your magic grew in the last month. Give it another month and it'll be at a good wizarding level. You're going to have to work hard to catch up though." the other replied before, for the first time, turning to look around him. "Oh we're at the Burrow."

It was Mrs Weasley who stepped forward. "Dumbledore always said you were older than you looked, but it's been 16 years and you don't look a day older."

The whisker man smiled a large foxy grin. "Mrs Weasley, the years have done you justice." he said bowing low.

"It's not that I'm not pleased to see you, I just wonder why you're here." said Mrs Weasley with a small smile.

"Why? This is where my message found Al, so I just followed that. I guess he's not here right now?" asked the man. Harry had a good guess at who this could be now.

"No, he didn't stay long. How about you and your friend join us for dinner? I'll see if I can get him to come pick you up. It'll save you the trip going everywhere trying to find him." replied Mrs Weasley, turning without waiting for an answer.

"That'd be great. Come along, Aiko." the whisker man answered.

"MY NAME IS AKIO!" the other boy shouted, loudly.

"I prefer to call you Aiko. Bill is that you? Why, you've grown to be a fine young man!"

"Naruto-sama, Aiko a girl name." Akio told him, ignoring the current conversation.

"Good day to you, Naruto." Bill greeted, now with a small smile. It seems that you couldn't help but smile as you looked at Naruto.

"It really bugs him because he's really girly looking." Naruto told him, smiling at Bill.

"I am not girly looking, I'm manly." sulked Akio.

"And my, my, look at you Charlie! You have become invisible along with Percy, Fred and George," Naruto only did this because Ron was standing next to Bill and had Ginny on their side.

"Charlie's a dragon keeper now." Bill informed him.

"Ah. A fun job to be sure." Naruto replied.

"Percy's working at the Ministry." Bill added.

"Definitely a respectable job by all means." Naruto nodded after saying it.

"And Fred and George have opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley." Bill finished.

"A useful job and worth every penny. Although, no surprise there." Naruto answered, chuckling.

Turning towards Ron, Naruto said, "Ronald you're no longer a baby, I see. What year of Hogwarts are you in now?" Naruto ask Ron happily.

"It's Ron and I'm a sixth year." said Ron.

"Good, good."

Turning to look at Ginny, he said, "I'm afraid I was long gone before you came along, pretty young lady. What's your name and what year at Hogwarts will you be in."

"Ginny, I'm going to be a fifth year." Ginny replied, blushing despite herself. After all, Naruto looked no older than her and was far from bad looking. Harry would have to say he was the best looking man he had ever seen, but then again he liked woman so maybe he was wrong.

"It'll be a pleasure teaching you this year." said Naruto, turning to the next in line.

"Black hair, green eyes…Harry it'll be then. I guess you'll be in the same year as Ron. Life has not been too bad I hope."

"Yeah, I'm in the same year as Ron. Life could have been better." Harry replied. Even in his sadden state; he could not help but smile at the boy-like man in front of him.

"And as for you, I can't say I have had the pleasure of meeting your family before." Naruto said, turning to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger. I'm friends with Ron and Harry." Hermione replied with a slight blush. Harry guessed his thoughts about Naruto being good looking must have been right.

"A pleasure." said Naruto, smiling at Hermione. He gave her a small bow taking her hand in his, giving it a small kiss.

"Well let's go in for dinner or Mrs Weasley will get annoyed." said Naruto, walking towards the door.

**A/N:** Well there you have it, I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well there you have it, I hope you liked it.

Chapter 2

Harry was more than interested with the boy which was Naruto he was a happy boy, he was at least 30 surly but he looked younger then Harry did. The other boy, Akio, seemed to be 15 and he was trying his hardest to look intimidating. He stood there to the left of Naruto like some sort of bodyguard which brought Harry to the next odd thing about Naruto.

Naruto wore a kimono that was pink and rather like one of Dumbledore's robes it had a moving little dragon, and fox running about it, this wasn't too odd for a wizard or at-least if you knew Dumbledore. No that wasn't it Naruto's right arm was in its sleeve where it was meant to be but his left arm was hidden away behind the kimono. He laughed when Mrs Weasley was talking about what they had been up to or what Mrs Weasley had been doing but Naruto said nothing about himself. That was all forgotten though because there was something about Naruto that made you want to smile with him.

It was odd watching him eat one-handed, it was almost like Naruto only had the one arm but then you could see his other arm move every now and again. After dinner they sat there talking with tea in their hands and this time Naruto's had asked for a story of the twins best prank, and was laughing profoundly when there was a loud crack for outside.

Harry saw Akio snap to attention, his hand slipping in to his jacket, Naruto raised slowly and smoothly, slapping Akio's hand out of his jacket, as voices were heard.

"So I finally get to see your lover boy then," said a playful voice.

"Get a hold of yourself Nymphadora, you're at auror for-heaven sakes," said a rough voices, which was followed by a chuckle.

Naruto bent himself so that it looked like he was starting to run, he was shaking his hips like he was about to pounce with a big foxy grin on his face. The door opened revealing Dumbledore and Naruto vanished, reappearing with his one arm around Dumbledore's neck and his legs wrapped around his hips.

"I'm not as young as I once was Naruto," groaned Dumbledore, trying to support Naruto with one hand.

"He-he indeed just look at this beard you've grown," said Naruto, now unhooking his leg, landing softly on the floor. His hand was still around Dumbledore's neck or on his shoulder since that was as far up as Naruto could reach and it came apparent that Naruto was very small.

"I'm glad to see you again, it's been a long time." said Dumbledore, smiling down at the young looking man.

"I'd say, most would be dead by now," Naruto said as he sniffed at something, "Maybe you're more dead then you look," Naruto replied, reaching out to pull a black hand from the sleeve, "what foolishness have you be up to now my dear?"

"Just a little curse, Snape has been more then able at stopping it I can assure you," said Dumbledore still smiling down at Naruto.

"Mad eye, you look as happy as ever," said Naruto looking around Dumbledore.

"Believe me I was ecstatic before I heard you were back," replayed the hash tones of Mad Eye Moody.

"and who be this?" taking a big sniff at Tonk, he had moved so fast to stand in front of her and was now slowly walking around her sniffing her up and down, "You smell ever so like a surcharge little wolf,"

"I'm Tonk," She said sticking out a hand simply ignoring him sniffing her butt although her face turned a nice ruby shade of red.

Naruto took the hand "A bit young, no?" he said.

"Like you can talk," replied Tonk.

"True, I suppose," Naruto giggled a bit, a sound which warmed the very soul.

"We shall be going, as we have to settle in and do some shopping and the like," said Naruto, "now Akio, dear; you're going to be good for Mrs Weasley right?"

"What?! I'm meant to be your body guard; I have to go with you!"

"Come now, I only accepted a body guard because it was you, but you be better here, make friends with the locals and get them to tell you all about the magical world, history and the like, and try listening in to their studies so you can learn something before I get my hand on you in September. Remember, be good, sorry to leave another mouth to feed Mrs Weasly, make sure to send me the bills and I'll cover them, and I look forward to teaching you all this year, it going to be a lot of fun," Naruto said all this with a smile the size of his face.

Nodding to himself he turned to leave however just as he reached the door he turned his head back still with that over size smile on, "well it be fun for me at least," and with that he was gone, leaving a pouting Akio behind.

"He always leaves without a proper goodbye," said Mrs Weasly, and Naruto was gone in to the night at the side of Dumbledore.

It was the next day and Akio was still sulking as the trio sat around Ron's bedroom trying to figure out what level he was at, it was clear that he had had no magical expedient at all.

Ron wasn't altogather too bothered, well he was bothered, but that was because he didn't want to study, never mind at a third year leaver which is what Akio had said Naruto was putting him in at. Harry was only there to find out more about Naruto.

"Naruto came to us about 3 years ago; the boss was having a bit of trouble as he was losing business. Some of the other businesses were growing in reputation and we were getting a bit old. We took a big hit; we were losing just about everything we had. Then up pops Naruto, he sing handily sorted out all of the other business, the elder called him shogun, they say he's as old has time,"

"Do any actually give him an age?" asked Harry.

"No, they say he was the 7th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf but that would put him back to when we were a clan, at the very least, which would mean he was alive in the Edo period which I highly doubt since it would make him about 1100 years old,"

"I see, no one seems to be able to give him an average age. He looks 15 but he acts like a 30 year old, since he was around at the time of the last order of the phoenixes, and he must have worked hard for the respect your boss gave him. What does your company actually do anyway?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"We do business, anything which makes money really,"

"Seems a bit wide spread, how did Naruto buy out the ravels, by cunning or overwhelming money?"

"He bought no one out,"

"But you said he sorted the other businesses out,"

"Hermione," said Harry, clever she might be but it seemed she was a bit naïve when it came to this sort of thing, "think about what lesson he going to be teaching,"

"What has that got to do with it?"

"It's called the Ninja Art,"

"Well, yes but I highly doubt he killed them,"

All eyes were on Akio as he slowly nodded his head.

"But what sort of businesses are you,"

"We run a family organisation, so were the others however there is no family left and that means no organisation,"

"But that's against the law,"

"No it's not,"

"But it's murder,"

"Ah, I see, you think there's only one law. The Yakuza have their own law which are followed by its members,"

"But they don't actually follow the law, they just do as they like,"

"Well what are the police, Hermione, what is the government?" Akio replied, "All they are the biggest Yakuza, that's all, they started in the same place, both defending the people of their community, it's just that the government gain the most power, and the Yakuza stay below them, we look after the community. We have not lost are root, we only kill murders and rapists, we find other ways to punish other crimes,"

"Anyway, what are his lessons going to be like?" Harry asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Well he doesn't really like teaching them, unless there's a good reason. They're deadly, I know he can be in any room without anyone knowing he's there, he can breathe fire and cut anything with just wind, he can use any weapon as an expert and in the last war, with the other Yakuza, he killed over 400 people without the use of his left arm." said Akio playing cool, in truth the last Mafia war was his first and he was forced to kill someone to save the boss, before Naruto had arrived, it was his first kill and although he hid it from everyone it truly haunted him. He'd often woken up in a cold sweat.

"What's up with his left arm, anyway?" asked Harry.

"No idea," replied Akio, shaking his head.

Harry was walking down the stairs the morning after to hear voices in the kitchen.

"But he's a murderer, is he really safe?" that was Hermione.

"He is trusted by the order and Dumbledore," said Mr Weasley.

"Look, Hermione, he idolises Dumbledore, he does anything to please him, he was like a 3 year old jumping all over the place, he's a nice boy and although his ability to kill someone with a smile is by far a worry. He has only killed in time when there's war," said Mrs Weasley.

"It just seems like he came in from nowhere, and no one really knows who he is," said Hermione.

"It's not like we don't know him, we just don't know his past," replied Mrs Weasley.

"Give him a chance, Hermione, he's a nice boy," said Mr Weasley, "I must be off now, though, before I'm late."

It was Harry's 16th birthday and stories had been coming in daily about disappearances, odd accidents and deaths, but today it was Lupin who bought the bad news, "There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he said over the dining table, "and they've found lgor Karkaroff's body."

The talk moved to the ice-cream maker and to ollivander, the wand maker, before moving on to some good, or better news, "They also found a pack of dead werewolves up in by Ullapool 20 or so and a group of five giants in Germany all dead," said Lupin.

"So, it comes again," sighed Mr Weasley.

"How many people do you need to kill 5 giants?" asked Ron.

"Just the one," said Mr Weasley.

"Naruto," said Lupin.

"Naruto," said Hermoine, "he killed five giants? That's imposable!"

"What's more impossible is that he did it using overwhelming physical power, not a bit of magic was used" Lupin informed.

"_What sort of person fights a giant, hand to hand, and wins? Never mind five!_" thought Harry.

**A/N **Thanks for waiting patiently, here's the second chapter. I hoped you all liked it and will review.

**Beta:** UnWrittenFox (I' hoping you are all like my new beta read, i think she doing a great job so far.(there nothing really to say she is female, that guess is base of the pic which is all cuteand fluffy) )


	3. Chapter 3

well it not bate's but that taking to long, hopefully my bate read is still going but i haven't herd for some time, it as be spell checks and stuff but you know how good at that i am.

Ch3

arriving at Diagon alley was a tense new experience to Akio and he had made sure to carry 3 guns which harry knew all to well and was scared that a boy a couple year younger thought it nesaey to carry 3 gun about the place, but then he thought he had his wand with him and what was the different in that. Mrs Weasely was beside herself with nerves all the way there and indeed only calmed her self down when Hagrid had met them out side.

"why don't those lot go with Hagrid and we can go to Flourish and Blotts." said Mr Weasley.

"I don't know," said a anxious Mrs Weasley.

"don' fret, they'll be fine with me, molly, plus Naruto should be here shortly," said Hagrid waving madly down the street, "look here he Is now,"

Naruto was indeed walking to ward them brushing the new stalls owner away with a wave of his right hand his bright onrenge Victorian coat seems the only bright idem left in Diagon alley. His smile shone and he brought with him only happiness and joy. And the picture of the waned death eater which seem to plaster over every inch, ether tried to hide form him or sneer and try to claw at him. He payed about the same notes to them as he did to the stall holder's.

"good day all, Mrs Weasley I hope may charger hasn't been to much trouble for your self," he said well taking Akio in to a raver interment one armed hug and with quick good byes the golden trio Akio and Naruto left in the shadow of Hagrid.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all o' us," said the half giant, "I'll stand guard out side, you'll have Naruto,"and so the entered with Naruto at the font, no sooner had the door shut then they heard a familiar voice.

"... not a child, in case you haven't noticed, mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

"now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us supposed to go wandering around on our own any more, it's nothing to do with being a child-"

"watch where you're sticking that pin will you!"said Draco as he walk to the mirror and examining himself he noticed the newcomers " if you're wondering what the smell is mother, a mud-blood just walked in,"

" I don't think there need for that sort of language and I will not have drawn ward in my shop ever," said madam Malkin, "as well has what ever that is," the last statement was aim at Akio gun.

"put though away," said Narcaissa , " if you attack my son again, I shell ensure that it is the last thing you ever do,"

"what going to call you death eater pals are you?"

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

" that sounds almost like a threat dose it not," said Naruto who harry had just notes he had not seen until now, and who was standing looking at some robes at the back at the shop. Narcaissa tune around with such speed she almost fell over, " plus I think you will fine that I'm Dumbledore's favorite,

"children put the ward away, your gun too Akio," said Naruto and then looking at Darco he said, "and children like you should learn to watch there manners,"

the fear in Narcaissa face was Clare as day thought Draco toke little nose, " and how dose a little puck like you think he can lecher me?" snarled Draco,

" Draco watch what you say," hissed Narcaissa. Which Naruto ignored, " why little one I will be lechering you all year," said Naruto, smiling " after all I am your new teacher, it will be my job to lecher."

" how could you be a teacher your..." Draco was stop by his mother, " Draco get that think off we are leaving now," she said it with such conviction that Draco didn't think to talk back.

The two left with out another word and Naruto grinned at them all " right oh Akio first then we can nip off to get him his wand hopeful before your finish here," and so that is what they did and soon Naruto had disappear with Akio and harry new that he had found out two thing one the smiley, grinning fool which was Naruto scared Narcaissa out of her skin and Draco wanted to do something with out his mum getting involved and that was something harry reckon he need to know about. and so they did or at lest they found out that he wanted to repair something and hold something form borgin and burkes.

They spend most of there last week of holiday taking about broth Draco and Naruto thought harry was the only one who seemed to be interested.

as the car puled up to King cross Harry could see Naruto standing at the main door thought the street was Bessie and full of life Naruto stud out standing almost alone in the world.

Naruto open the door letting Harry out, Harry could feel the eyes on him as he step out of a ministry car and with Naruto stud just behind him in a overly protect manner it was ease for every one walking the street to see he was some one special.

The time once again arrive that the train, the Hogward express was once again preparing to leave and yet unlike the year before the darkness seem the fill even this joyful time, it was with quite and quick good bye that most got on to the train, Naruto stood out even here and harry could hear the chatter of the masses.

"isn't that the boy Dumbledore took in," said one woman.

"form what I here they are partner or something, it just wrong if you ask me how can we trust a school run by someone like that, no matter how great he his,"

"but sorely not, the minasry wouldn't let that be,"

" they say that why he was sake last year but that boy stood up for him, ask me he has that boy wiped like I loyal house elves," the women seem to freeze and quick looking Bessie. Harry look around to see Naruto who was standing on the other side of the station no way he would have been ably to hear from there yet he stared right at the two women, his eye a evil red. The eyes turned on to him and fade to the sunny blue 'on the train, little harry,' came that voice of the odd boy Naruto only Harry could here it in his own head, like he had headphones in, and Harry could also see that Naruto mouth did not move. And then he was gone in a bust of flames that cures a minor discourse which told Harry that this was not a way a wizard was expected to behave.

The join to Hogward when as well as it could, considering Harry was left plazed and indivisible it was lovegood that came to his rescue, Naruto following, "get him up my dear," said Naruto, "and Harry I recommend tying to keep out of trouble, now I have to going I should be next to my al', oh I am ain't I," said Naruto as he puff out in a clowed of smock.

As harry walk in he heard the hull talk madly, and it didn't take long to know why. Naruto sat next to Dumbledore his coat was onegen and show a war scene playing out in great detail but the chair he sat on was something else it was like a black throne the back was made up of nine fox tails the leg were great paws and the arms rest were two fox in mid leap. He look even small in the large chair.

"now as you can see we have had some new members and changes of staff first possessor Shogof will be joining us has the new master of potion, which leave are own possessor snap to take up the potion of DADA teacher. You may of also notes that there is a new class of self Defense lead by lord Uzumaki Dumbledore," Dumbledore, intercated Naruto sitting smiling in his thorn, "this new lesson it in place in co-odartion with DADA so as to securer are safety against the dark art all student will take these lesson, and are encored to work on there fitness level in there spare time. With that said let the sorting being,"

"hum..." said the hat much to the shock of the school including Dumbledore, " I say my lord sine your here dose this mean that one's house is once again open? It been a long time."

the hall looked around not quite sure you this lord was meant to be, Harry follow Hermiones glaze witch was on Naruto who had lend forwards.

"it has been a long time. Well I wasn't going to but sine you bring it up why not, I wonder who would make the cut. Ok" said Naruto looking up. " oh hogwart open the fox's den, hat if you should see a student new or current that should fit do feel free," as Naruto finishing the table of the grate all move outward make room for the small half a table dressed in orgend, with a grate enbriged fox on each of the overhang, the fox was a glowing with 9 tiles wiping out widely.

" Fred and Gorger Weasaly do make you way to the nobble house of Uzumaki Nethel Longbott," there was a couple more griffindor two hufferpuff and a ravenclaw and "Darco malfoy," the hall was silence, derco stud.

"and what if someone doesn't what to change there house," say Darco.

"Then stay in your own house Darco, stay and follow the path your farther did, be trap in your ever deepening hole, hiding it in your fake control, or you can be free, in the house of Uzumaki,"

"what dose the house even stand for." ask Darco in defiance thought it was notes that he was now stood at the front of the hall.

" loyal, brathy and cunning, and gut instins it very simple it everything you need to be a great worrier." replay Naruto. " all the good bit form the other house, with a good bit of battle magic."

"it just sound like some rip off to me, not like the noble slivering.," retorted Darco.

" oh sit down at lest your feet know where you belong," said the boy like man.

Darco look a mix of emotion of nerves defiance and then he turn and sat looking as shock as Fred who he had sat by his robe's turning from green to orgens.

Naruto sat back with a small smile.

"well then," said Dumbledore looking at Naruto in a announced but amused look, "let the sorting begin, shell we,"

the sorting did begin and went as it had every other year, shout when up form the house as new students ran to there new house, until the last name Zinki Akio, he jump up and sat on the stool and the hat was sat on his head " griffindore," "what? That isn't what I wanted I should be in the fox's house," said the annoyed boy pointing at the hat.

"guess your not cunning enough, my little cute Aiko,"

" it Akio, I am not a girl, maybe the hat right you'd have to be petty dumb to be in a house run by you," retorted.

"ahw is my little Aiko pouting not to worry I will by you a nice little cute dress,"said Naruto,

Akio sighed, "i hate you," he said as he walk to the griffindore table to the sound of Naruto laughing.

" right," Dumbledore stud, " I knew it would be fun to have Naruto with us once again, but with out further delay, let the feast begin,"

the hall bust in to conversion.

"so?" said Ron, looking at Hermione.

"so what?" ask Hermione, not looking up, she was patting Akio back as he mutter to himself 'why is he so mean to me'.

"so why dose Hogwart a history not mention that there are five house," said harry.

"if any of you had read it you would know that it dose mention the five fonder and the five house but little is said about the five, it toke me 3 year to fine out anything about it, " said Hermione, " it only lasted about 400 year, all of the house head had been an Uzumaki, and then one of then when mad, he kill all the student in the house covering the wall in blood any that got free form the house common room was hunted down kill, with the rest of the school watching in horror, the house was close and most records were lost or brunt,"

Harry look up to Naruto, who was looking straight at Hermione, taping is finger on the table nervelessly, a twisted look between,worry and sick pleasure, he saw harry and smile and waved, but it was fake. The worry, thought harry, worry that some one knew of his family history, of the shame he must hold, but then why the sick pleasure. And how could Naruto hear Hermione anyway.

well there you have, if you have the odd word you can read you can send me how i have spelt it and how it meant to be spelt and i will get around to changing it,


	4. the fox's journey

Right this is a little gift it the passed and future of Naruto live, in the form of one shots, it may give you some hind to thing to come or not,

hope you enjoy.

" I feel it, that a shred of the jewel near by," said kagome.

" and a demon too," Inuyasha

" it feel like only a week one thought," said Miroku.

" ya I can hardly feel it," replied Sango

"i wouldn't be so sure," shippo said look up from a thoughtful perssaion, " it a fox, and we foxes can be tricky,"

"even so if it week it can be as tricky as it will just what to run no delt," Miroku.

" but if it week why as it not use the jewel, to up it power?" ask Kagome.

" because shippo right foxes are cunning, all we senses is a week daemon because that what it whats us to see, and to have that much control of it only power level show skill that not even sesshomaru has." said inuyasha, " we should be very carefully I senses no bad will but we don't what to upset it, lets go."

the group found a smallish hole just bigger enough to sqeen in to. Shippo going frist as he could get in with ease. After about ten feet deep the tunnal open up to a wide and tall tunnal which was ease for all to walk down it twist and tune they came to a long straight corradoor which was pathed and plaster, there was a glow coming form a door at the end which was left slatly ajaw.

The group passed at the door, "Maybe I should go in alone so that we're not over cowed the place, we done what it getting defensiven," said Inuyasha.

"don't be silly, Load Inuyashe, there room enough for all, well at a squews at any rate," said a young boyish voice from within the room. There look at each other and enders.

there was a largish bed room which had a desk a book case and a bed in it. A boy sat in the bed plum up by thick pillows and crusen covered by a thick quit covered in silk. The boy had blond hair with tan skin. And when he open his eyes they were bluer then sky or the sea and brighter then the sun. above his head there were three jewel shade huge on nakedness.

"shiny ain't they, full of power, for good or evil, mush always to be kept save." said the boy, " or maybe..." he said reaching up to take one shade. "...to be used."

The shade darken, the room filled with hate and loafing. The shade had been completely corrupted by what could only be an evil daemon of emense power.

And then as it stared it stopped the shade lighten the evil draining form it hate left the room, and blue sunny eye stared at them, " and so you have come to undo the chaos you have stared miss Kagome, but what do you plan to do at the end some thing you may wish to change, they will ever seem the right thing to do but some thinks are meant to be, some people are born the way they should be," the jewel stared to float as if on wind to ward Kagome, "you be needing this and it will be a pleasure to get the temptation away with, i'm still not as good as I could be," said the boy smiling ," until the next time little ones do shut the door oh and shippo do us fox's proud would you," said the boy thew a scroll to shippo. Then he rolled over and crud in to his bed to sleep and the group left not to know weather they would ever know what had just truly happen.

"Well that was odd but we got what we came for and didn't end up in a fight," said Kagome.

"what did he give you shippo?" ask inuyasha.

" it a magic scroll it to teach young fox all are trick most of the one dad use to teach me are all for fun but these are designed for fighting, it very rear, fox don't fight lot we prefer to run if we can, we only real fight to protect are family," said shippo, rolling the scroll up and hiding it away he thought, 'now I can really help them out, and not just be a bridun.'

part 2

"oh it's you Doctor, away ruining my fun." said the blond hair boy who sat blood dripping form his claw like hand.

"doctor who is he," asked …...

"Naruto, how could you call this fun," say the doctor, "the last time we met you saved my live, you save the plant, now I see you covered in the blood of the very same people, the people you have swear to always protect."

"oh it ease for a child like you, happy happy happy jumping here and there saving the would." said the boy looking up, "i see this is your first time to see me like this isn't, tell me how old 8/900 something like that right,"

" and not a normal human would could me young, yet you call me a child," said the doctor.

" cause you are, live to 2000 and try to tell me you don't what to kill a few thing,"

"there no way you are 2000 your human, your not a long live race."

"tell me, when did you fist see me in time how different do I look now, and you think I'm human," Naruto sighed, and sat " tell me if I was to say the 1 tail sand racon?"

" the bested of ku'ter." replied the doctor.

" the 3 tail tuotuce?"

" the shelled of Asmur, I could name all 8 if it will save time," the doctor said.

" and the ninth,"

" there is no ninth,"

" the fox, is right here," said a now red eyed Naruto power poring out of him, clocking him like a fox, a fox with nine tail. "but what the use, the body Keep going but the brain can't, it skips and stuff, god that ended lamely,"

" and so you let the demon out to play a bit, trade immorality for the use of your body, maybe you are worse then I know maybe you are a 'monster' you have called yourself that before but I never believed it,"

" yes a monster, but no my immorality, is no barging, no choices just an annoyance, and the fox as never and will never have control over my body," Naruto smuked, " hell I wouldn't get it back, plus he has no power left now, he just a voices in my hand, and he not alone."

"how long have you live to call this sanity," ask the doctor.

" my planet was apart of a unevius with maybe a 100 star a 1000 planet, it was small, I dealt that space travel was about, it doesn't mater, it implode, and for a year, years, a millennium. Second, I could not tell, but I sat as energy and nothing more." Naruto run his bloody hand thought his blond locks. "then it explode sent out in a million way, and time space and …. stuff, I cant believe I had to resort to that again, anyway I landed here, and call this home, it a good place had to wait some time for Raman thought,"

" but that over 4.5 billion year."

"yea and I am suck on this little planet unable to see the rest of it," Naruto jester all around, " just going one way on and on, I have been a hero and monster, saved and killed, it the only way, how are you a hero, Doctor?"

" no hero, just a interving do gooder, doctor,"

" you are a hero, cause there is evil, good and evil, one cant not be with out the other, and so I make evil, and make good, so that there is always both in mix, cant you see Doctor, if there was no evil, you would have no need, and would not be,"

" still to kill, so indecimaly, is not the the work of a sane and good man, once you cross over there no going back,"

"is that so doctor, destroyer of world, killer of planet, worrier, killer, the great enemy,... are these not also your name's Doctor. How would you like it Doctor I can see so much of the univers, there's part off me everywhere, floating as miss being hero's, killing a planet yet me the main brain, i'm stuck here on this one little missable planet,"

" wait," said ….. "but that meat your not complete,"

" that mean your not even at your full power," said the the doctor a look of horror.

" no don't you see doctor? How could he be sane if he not hole, I mean could you be sane if you were only half of you." said …...

the doctor look at her then look at Naruto who head was tilled to one side looking at her most thoughtfully.

" yes I see, yes i'm an idiot, how could I have miss it," said the doctor.

"you think is possible then," said Naruto, " if I could get all my parts together, would I stay sane, would there be no need for the blood,"

" I think so you will need to fine some way of this plant and to hurt the rest of your self down,"

" cant we take him with us Doctor we could have him whole and back before lunch,"

" no he is one which live outside of time, if he goes in to the tardis, it might go boom, small change off that but ever way the tardis wouldn't be able to take him with us he on his own,"

" it ok, I have been on my own for a long time, it feels good to have something to aim for once again."

well there you go tell me what you think and any spelling you know do give me. and weather you would like more of this stuff and weather you would like them slotted in like this or as a different story


End file.
